


it sucks

by toublerones



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of dahyun and the rest of got7, plus coco and nora, that thin line between crush and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being bambam sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it sucks

being bambam sucks.

being bambam means being yugyeom's roommate.

after a long night, bambam collapsed on his bed and heaved a long, relieved moan for he missed the comfy mattress so much. he knew yugyeom was just as tired as him, so he just decided not to talk so that he wouldn't bother the younger's needed rest.

he felt the blanket being pulled up to cover his chest and a gentle kiss pressed on his head, even if the lights were off.

bambam didn't know if it was a dream or reality.

being bambam means being co-members with yugyeom in got7.

the fans screamed and squealed in their latest fanmeet, especially when there were skinships between members or hearts thrown at fans.

being the fanservice king, bambam approached their maknae in intentions of hugging him, but he was beat to it when yugyeom wrapped his arms around the older's waist instead, pulling him flushed against his chest and giving him a bear hug, which bambam grunted to even if he had a smile on his plumpy lips.

bambam knew this was reality, but it felt like one of his dreams.

being bambam means being yugyeom's best friend.

skinship among friends is very common and often without a hint of malice, but with yugyeom, bambam almost tenses though he quickly relaxes. it was always like that, yugyeom surprising him most of the time and bambam being surprised as usual, feeling sparks run throughout his body yet forcing them to die the moment he feels them.

"ugh," jackson groaned with his head in his hands as he heard the maknae line's giddy giggles, "will you two tone it down?"

yugyeom laughed this time and wrapped an arm around bambam, the instance of pulling him closer, "you're just jealous."

the hong kong native squinted his eyes at the maknae, sputtering. "what are you fighting for?"

"my love for bambam!" 

bambam disguised the heat spreading on his cheeks with a laugh which made him have an excuse to cover the lower half of his face with two hands.

"we're planning to live together, just the two of us. i'll bring the fridge and wifi!"

yugyeom grinned at bambam and the thai native laughed again, making a face at jackson just to annoy him.

jackson snickered at them and made a face as well, a hand motioned to the door.

"great, you may now leave."  
"actually, more like, you may now leave. we're bringing the dorm with us."  
"plus coco and nora!"

yells and groans from different rooms were muffled by the walls, the sounds made by mark, jaebum and youngjae.

yugyeom laughed harder before cooing at bambam. "i love you baby bam!"

bambam cooed back, grinning up at yugyeom. "i love you too, baby yug!"

being bambam means being in-love with yugyeom.

bambam wasn't so sure if it was love or just a crush, but when he opened up the topic to yugyeom about lovelives, all his questions were answered.

"do you think you'll ever have a girlfriend?"  
"i don't think so."

bambam glanced at yugyeom who was giving him a look of confusion, then he quickly adds, "i don't know. you?"

yugyeom's lips spread into a smile as he nodded his head, yet bambam's lips didn't curve up into one to mirror his.

"who?"  
"dahyun. she's really cute and i have a thing for her for quite a long time now and i plan on courting her."

bambam has known dahyun for quite a long time now. he's good friends with her, very good friends, mind you. that fact just added salt to the wound.

bambam nodded and chuckled dryly, suddenly becoming quieter than he was, though yugyeom probably didn't notice. it was the seven of them in the dorm and he wasn't the only person yugyeom knows.

for god knows, bambam isn't the only person that revolves around yugyeom.

bambam knew this was reality yet he refuses to believe it. he hopes this was just a bad, bad dream. 

being bambam means being unstraight.

bambam tried his best to check out girls, to actually like them, but he just couldn't. he found himself glancing at yugyeom a couple of times and later on wailing and whining to jackson about comforting hugs and cuddles (which would be probably given by jinyoung if he wasn't salty about jackson and bambam eating out together).

"yugyeom! bambam needs hugs!"

bambam hoped yugyeom didn't hear jackson's loud calls, and he was so grateful that he didn't, yet also regretful. the thai boy mumbled ever so lowly, "he has dahyun now."

bambam added a playful laugh not long after to make sure jackson wouldn't be suspicious before whining why everyone else was going to sleep on him without hugs or kisses.

being bambam means being forced to accept that yugyeom will never be his.

or even spare him a chance.

bambam didn't cry about yugyeom liking his very good friend. bambam only felt a heavy feeling in his stomach and chest, his mouth endlessly cussing and cursing at yugyeom when he's all alone. 

bambam felt pathetic because he couldn't confess for yugyeom was damn straight. 

bambam felt pathetic because he was distancing himself from his best friend, even his words wrapped with coldness whenever they talk. 

bambam felt pathetic because he had his hopes up and he let yugyeom lead him on. 

bambam felt pathetic because he thought yugyeom actually liked him back. 

bambam felt pathetic because he can't do anything to solve his problem, other than to suck up his feelings for the younger and forget as if nothing happened.

bambam slept on the couch that night.

being bambam means not having yugyeom liking him back.

bambam decided to wake up from this dream and face reality.

being bambam sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> i am an avid yugbam shipper but i just have to let these angsty salty bitter feelings out.


End file.
